


Fatal Attraction

by jennaarebee



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Superwho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennaarebee/pseuds/jennaarebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters need the Doctor's help on a case, but Dean finds unexpected love along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatal Attraction

"I've got a job for you boys." Ellen's southern drawl came over the phone's speaker.

"What is it?" I asked. We hadn't had anything to do for over a week and Sammy and I were both eager to get back to the job.

"It's up near here so why don't you come to the Roadhouse and I'll fill you in on all the details."

"Sounds good, Ellen. We'll be there by tomorrow." Driving from Miami- where we were- up to Duluth would be a long car ride if we expect to make it by tomorrow. We wouldn't be able to stop much.

"So what is it?" Sammy asked.

"A job she's got for us near the Roadhouse."

**********

After the long trip to Duluth taking turns driving, we walked into the Roadhouse. There were many hunters here, so the fact that Ellen asked us to come all the way up here to take the job instead of giving it to any of these guys meant it was important. A lot of these guys were trustworthy enough for most jobs, but we're the best at what we do and Ellen knows that. Sam and I walked up to the bar rail right in front of Jo and ordered a couple beers. A few moments later, Jo returned with our order and her mom. "Why don't you boys come into the back with me?" We nodded. "Jo, hold down the fort." Jo took her turn to nod.

Same and I followed Ellen to the left side if the bar and through a door into the private area of the Roadhouse. Ellen knocked on one of the doors and Ash emerged smelling of beer and looking like he hadn't slept in days. "You know Ash, it's not healthy to stay awake for too long," Sam told him.

"Shhh stop talking and listen to me." Sam shut his mouth. "Not too far away from here- about twenty minutes- are statues."

"There's probably statues thirty seconds from here," I interrupted.

"Didn't I say shut up? Now these statues aren't like most statues. One moment. I'll have the expert explain these bad boys to ya."

A tall lanky figure sporting tweed and a bow tie appeared behind Ash. "I thought you were only legend," I heard Sam mutter under his breath.

"In the flesh!" his British accent announced. He extended a hand to Sam and he gladly shook it. He then offered me the same but I ignored it. "Am I the only one here who doesn't know who this bozo is?" Sam smacked me and the Brit dropped his hand and smiled.

"I'm the Doctor!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all like this! Castiel will be in later chapters if y'all are wondering :)
> 
> Also, if y'all wanna find me elsewhere:  
> YouTube: jennaarebee  
> Twitter: @jennaarebee  
> Instagram: @jennaarebee  
> Wattpad: jennaarebee  
> Tumblr: sassysoullesssammy.tumblr.com


End file.
